realm_of_phaedrosfandomcom-20200214-history
Nemetia
Nemetia "Ay, Nemetia I've been there once, when i came out after two hours the rest of the world had aged two years." -Captain Minastir of Tuesis Overview Nemetia, also known as the Feywild, is an enchanted land that has existed almost unchanged since the dawn of time. It is a land of the fey, primordial spirits some friendly, some not. Its enchanted trees and runes shield the land from the ravages of time and the many calamities that befall the world. Its inhabited by a mixture of forest spirits as well as a sizeable minority of humans elves and even a handful of dwarves. The forest itself changes with the seasons, the spring and summer gleaming whilst fall and winter are gloomy. Inhabitants The people that inhabit the Feywild are a mixture of Forest Spirits and many, often unwilling initially mortals. The forest spirits themselves include the Treemen, Dryads, Satyrs, Sprites and the Wraiths. These spirits behavior and demeanor is generally dependent upon the season. In the Spring and Summer they all barring the Wraiths are welcoming and benevolent to those who don't harm the forest,however, in the fall and winter their hearts turn darker thus it is wise to leave them to their own devices during those times. The mortal population is a mixture of Humans, Elves, Half-Dryads,a small dwarf colony and a handful of Kynians. The mortals themselves mostly live within Torisca with smaller groups scattered in the smaller settlements across the Feywild. The Elves were the original inhabitants of the Feywild but as the fortune of the first fell, causing their empires to recede small populations were left scattered across the land. As the years went on, they gathered in the deep glades, founding Torisca as a haven from the terrors of the early world. The other mortal races would eventually venture into the Feywild staying within the wood, normally unwilling at first(If you catch the fancy of a forest spirit its nigh impossible to leave Nemetia.) These populations would go on to join the elven settlements growing them further. History After the crafting of the World by the ancient gods a small stream now known as the Fey River crossed the primordial world. The River itself teemed with magical energy, causing the energy to affect the surrounded flora and fauna. As the early ages of the world passed these trees would grow up and out to the present borders, each tree teeming with magical energy. This magic was so strong it gave birth to the first forest spirits the Treemen. They tended the ancient forest, crafting the other spirits such as the Dryad. For centuries the forest was a idyllic paradise for the animals and forest spirits, but this tranquility was not meant to last. The borders of Tiranon hit the forest as its power grew causing King Tasileas himself to investigate the enchanted forest. He studied it's mysteries disappearing within the Fey Heart, later emerging full of wisdom, and with a tree sapling. This sapling would go on to be planted within Tiranon becoming the Heart of Tiranon. Tasileas made a pact with the Treemen in which he agreed to leave it undisturbed but if any elven pilgrims wished to visit it they were permitted. As the Elven Civil War kicked off many elves decided to hide within the forest since it was one of the few bastion's of calm within the tumultuous world. The Treemen at first, were wary of the refugees but elected to permit them to stay realizing to cast them out would condemn them to death. In the waning years of the civil war Torisca was founded on the southern banks of the Fey River which became the main concentration of mortals within Nemetia. The remaining races of Phaedros rose as well their kingdoms rising and falling as the tides do. Their people would sometimes cross the borders, usually never to re-emerge however these people would add to the swelling population of mortals. One dwarf clan, the Ironbarks migrated in its entirety to Nemetia. They promised themselves to the Treemen offering to craft many wonders for the forest, the Treemen agreed to this and from this odd pact, the first dwarven druids emerged. Currently, Nemetia is an idyllic paradise for many but its borders are troubled. To the north many orc war parties assail the edge of the wood. The forest spirits can repulse them on their own even before the Nemetian Rangers arrive but the attacks are getting stronger. Also it is known the Necromancer craves the magic of the Fey Heart... Settlements Torisca ''- The only city within the Feywild, Torisca is one of the most cosmopolitan places on Phaedros. It has a wide variety of population, from Humans to dwarves, elves and Kynians. The majority of the mortal population lives here. Silverbrook - A small village on the southwestern edge of the Feywild, named for the Silver water of the brook that passes before it. It is a small trade hub with many foreign merchants crossing the border to trade their wares before departing, hoping that not to much time has passed in the outer world. Paerion - More a hunting lodge than anything else, Paerion is the headquarters of the Nemetian Rangers. Brightglade - The largest settlement outside of Torsica, its trees have golden leaves with the magic particularly thick in this part of the wood. Talisa - Also known as the Halls of Song, Talisa is home to the bards college. It's musicians are amongst the best in the known world. Tar-Lehan - Home to a mixture of Humans and all the of Kynians of the forest it is home to a large druidic lodge. Duskdale - A gloomy town in the Dusk Dale, its is unremarkable barring a small cult of the dragon presence. Arbor - Arbor was the very first settlement founded within Nemetia but the effects of the Slumbering Lake caused most of the population to migrate to what would become Torisca. Now its a small fishing village, just don't fall asleep near the lake. The Fey Heart - No mortals live here, only the forest spirits and the Treemen. It is within these holiest of Glades were the conclave of the forest is held every decade where all issues pertaining to the forest are discussed. Twilight Spire - This spire is home to the Twilight Mages of Nemetia who study their arts and the stars. Many mages from Pelirthir will risk the aging effects of Nemetia just to study here. '''Regions' Silverwood - This part of the forest is known for its silver trees whose leaves are a highly sought after luxury good around the world. The forest spirits of this region are almost all benevolent. Goldleaves - The Goldleaves have the highest concentration of Fey Magic(outside of the The Fey Heart) within Nemetia. Its forest spirits are the strongest in the wood with their behaviour being most heavily affected by the seasons. Duskglade - Duskglade is a region of the wood always in a Twilight due what is believed to of been a Twilight Mage ritual gone wrong. Its forest spirits are tricksters for the most part with a few malicious ones amongst their ranks. Not even the spring and summer can lighten their hearts. Veiled Valley - Visit it to find out. Sentinelwood - Home of the most militant forest spirits the Sentinelwood guards the northern approaches to Nemetia. It is sparsely populated by mortals and forest spirits, its outer glades a scene of near constant skirmishes. Emerald Den - Home to a family of Glade Dragons, the cult of the dragon often visits the cave mouth leaving offerings and sacrifices hoping to gain their boon. The Lake of Falling Stars - The surface of the water looks like the night sky with lights resembling stars appearing above it then falling into the water. Slumbering Lake - For reasons unknown to all but perhaps the Treeman, anyone who falls asleep near this lake often fall into such a deep sleep they do not awaken for weeks even if disturbed. Only a strong spell can break this fey enchantment.